Péripéties de la reine des neiges
by MarissaBlack17
Summary: Os concernant, entre autres, le couple Jelsa.
1. Chapter 1

**Les bla-bla de l'auteur:**

 **Bon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que voici ma première OS concernant le couple Jelsa postée sur ce site. Merci d'avances pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ;)**

 **Petit résumé:**

 **Elsa et Jack sont tout deux élèves de 7ème année, à Poudlard.**

 **Après un (mal)heureux concour de circonstance, ils écopent de 5 soirées de colle.**

Elsa étouffa un cri rageur en serrant les poings.

7 années, elle avait réussi à éviter tout éclatement qui aurait déclenché ses pouvoirs de manière incontrôlée pendant 7 années entières.

Et aujourd'hui, non seulement son petit monde à l'allure parfait venait d'imploser, non seulement elle avait dû affronter tous les regards apeurés et interrogateurs de ses camarades, non seulement elle avait été convoquée dans le bureau de Dumbledore, non seulement elle attendait depuis 15 minutes que celui-ci veuille bien pointer le bout de son nez crochu, non seulement elle était collée chaque soirs pendant 5 jours, mais en PLUS, elle était collée en compagnie du plus détestable des Serpentards, Jack Frost.

Et Elsa ne ressentait pas juste une petite rancœur envers ce dernier, elle ne le détestait pas, non elle le H.A.I.S.S.A.I.T. Et elle haïssait chacune des parties de son corps, de ses cheveux peroxydés jusqu'à la pointe de ses chaussures toujours parfaitement brillantes. Elle haïssait le petit air nonchalant qu'il se donnait quand il prenait un malin plaisir à l'enquiquiner. Et elle était persuadée qu'il avait fait E.X.P.R.E.S d'intervenir quand l'autre idiot d'Hans l'avait provoqué.

Refusant de penser plus longtemps au rouquin en question qui servait d'actuel petit ami à sa sœur, Elsa secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance.

Elle joua encore quelques minutes avec les quelques mèches qui s'échappaient de sa tresse à moitié défaite avant de se décider à la défaire complètement. Voyant que ses cheveux lui arrivaient presque au milieu du dos Elsa nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle devrait les couper dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

La voix calme d'Albus Dumbledore la tira de sa semi torpeur.

"-Bien Miss Blake, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Je m'excuse pour mon retard, monsieur Frost ma prit plus de temps que prévu."

Une étincelle malicieuse passa dans le regard de son directeur et Elsa se demanda pendant un court instant de quoi ils avaient bien pu discuter avant de décider qu'elle n'en avait strictement rien a faire.

Une fois qu'ils furent tout deux assis de part et d'autre du bureau du vieux sorciers et que ce dernier ait engloutit trois bonbons citronnés il consentit à engager la conversation.

"-Alors, commençons par une question simple. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de votre aptitude à manier la glace sans baguette ?"

Elsa aimait bien Dumbledore, elle aimait la justesse de ses paroles, elle aimait le fait qu'il n'ai pas qualifié son pouvoir de 'don', et le fait qu'il ne l'agresse pas. Il voulait tout simplement savoir, comprendre.

"-Parce que je n'en voyait pas l'importance, répondit elle évasivement. Mais, au pétillement des yeux de Dumbledore, elle su qu'il n'était pas tombé dans le panneau.

-Voyons, mlle Blake, vous êtes un jeune fille très intelligente...

-Oui, c'est pour cela que je suis à Serdaigle."

Elsa du se retenir de se gifler. Elle détestait employer ce ton sarcastique en compagnie de Dumbledore. Mais le regard amusé de ce dernier la détendit. Elle souffla un bon coup en haussant les épaules.

"-Quand nous sommes entrées à Poudlard avec Anna, je ne voulais pas que l'on me regarde avec pitié, ou avec crainte. je ne voulais plus être l'héritière d'Arendelle...

-Ce qui explique votre changement de nom.

-Oui, c'était le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. C'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais évoqué mes pouvoirs, je voulait être comme n'importe qu'elle sorcière de Poudlard. Et j'ai réussit, pendant 7 ans."

Dumbledore hocha solennellement de la tête.

1 heure plus tard elle descendait les escaliers en colimaçon menant au bureau du directeur. Bien décidée à profiter de la salle de bain des préfets pour prendre un long bain brûlant elle se dirigea vers son dortoir pour récupérer quelques unes de ces affaires. C'était bien sûr sans compter sur l'apparition de sa sœur au détour d'un couloir du deuxième étage.

Avec ses cheveux roux retenues en une queue de cheval ramenées sur son épaule droite, Anna ressemblait plus que jamais à leur mère.

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu imaginer, Elsa et sa sœur s'étaient considérablement éloignées au fil des années, n'en venant à s'adresser la paroles que pour échanger des banalités.

Pourtant Elsa veillait toujours sur la rouquine de loin, bien qu'elles ne partagent ni leur maison ni leur dortoirs.

"-Elsa, j'ai entendu ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure, tout va bien ?

-Oui, ça va, ne t'en fait pas."

Elsa, espérant ainsi mettre un terme à leur discussion, se dirigea vers le bout du couloir.

"-Hans n'est pas toujours aussi stupide tu sais.

-Permet moi d'en douter, tu connais parfaitement mon opinion concernant ton copain."

Anna prit un air agacé et sera les poings tout en contrôlant sa voix

-Ah oui, excuses moi, c'est vrai que tu me parles si souvent..."

Anna tentait, tant bien que mal, de maîtriser les sanglots menaçant d'éclater et le tremblement perceptible dans sa voix.

"-Anna, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entrer en conflit avec toi maintenant. Soupira Elsa avec un air fatigué.

-Et ce que JE veux alors t'en fais quoi ?

-Anna je ...

-Je sais que tu es fatiguée, c'est bon laisses tomber."

Elle tourna brusquement les talons pour planter sa sœur dans le couloir.

La jeune blonde se dirigea la mort dans l'âme jusqu'à la salle de bain tant convoitée et essaya de se détendre dans son bain en attendant l'heure fatidique.

Jour 1 de la colle, 20:35.

Comme à son habitude, Elsa était en avance. Et, comme d'habitude elle regretta amèrement d'avoir oublié que Jack Frost était également toujours en avance.

A présent, elle était coincée dans un couloir avec lui pendant les 10 prochaines minutes. Et, jamais elle n'aurait crû dire cela un jour, mais elle espérait impatiemment la venue de Rogue, seule personne étant en mesure de la libérer du silence pesant qui régnait.

Elle aurait très bien pu tourner les talons et attendre quelques mètres plus loin, mais sa dignité en aurait prit un coup, et Elsa détestait qu'on s'en prenne à sa dignité.

Elle se laissa donc glisser jusqu'au sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur et sorti le livre qu'elle avait prit avec elle.

Mais, bien sûr, elle avait omis de prendre en compte un petit, minuscule et microscopique détail: Elle se trouvait en compagnie de Jack Frost, et Jack Frost était incapable de se tenir tranquille pendant 5 minutes.

Ainsi, quelques secondes plus tard à peine, elle vit quelques mèches de cheveux blancs effleurer les pages de son livre et prit grandement sur elle pour ne pas refermer l'ouvrage à la tête du Serpentard.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu lis Blake ?

-Rien qui te concerne Frost, et retire ta grosse tête de là, ce n'est pas comme si tu savais lire de toute façon.

-Mais bien sûr, mes notes semblent pourtant en témoigner le contraire..."

Elsa souffla lourdement, ce n'était un secret pour personne que Jack Frost était un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion, d'après le tableau se trouvant dans la grande salle, il se situait très précisément en 4ème position, et chose plus exaspérante encore, il se trouvait en 4ème position, à égalité avec elle.

Le blond semblait avoir suivit le même cheminement qu'elle vu l'air goguenard qu'il affichait.

"-Par conséquent, étant donné que nous avons pratiquement toujours les mêmes notes, si je ne sais pas lire, toi non plus.

-Ça n'as strictement rien à voir, imbécile, tu es meilleur que moi en histoire de la magie mais je te bas à plate couture en potions, tu peux très bien ne pas savoir lire mais me surpasser dans autre chose.

-C'est vrai, il y a plein de chose dans lesquels je te surpasse; je suis plus beau que toi

-La vie n'est pas un concours de beauté idiot.

-Si tu le dis, je suis meilleur sur un balais.

-C'est surement pour ça que je t'ai battu au dernier match en attrapant le vif d'or avant toi..."

Le blond ignora royalement sa remarque.

"-Je garde beaucoup mieux mon sang-froid que tu ne le feras jamais.

-Si être un serpent représente une qualité..."

Il suffisait à Elsa de voir l'air supérieur que son homologue affichait pour savoir qu'il avait gagné. Encore une fois, elle était rentré dans son petit jeu de provocation stupide, et elle détestait ça, il arrivait TOUJOURS à la faire sortir de ses gonds.

"-Si tu ne veux pas que l'épisode de ce matin ce répète, je te conseille d'arrêter de me faire chier, rappelles toi, je ne sais pas garder mon calme."

Un éclair indescriptible passa dans les yeux de Jack à l'évocation de ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, Rogue sortis de son bureau et aboya pour les faire rentrer, une fois cela fait, il les accabla tellement de travail qu'ils ne purent même pas se jeter un coup d'œil.

Jour 2 de la colle, 20:20.

Aller Elsa, courage, après aujourd'hui, il ne te restera que 3 soirées en compagnie de l'autre illuminé.

Pourquoi je suis encore en avance ? Se maudit elle intérieurement, elle savait pertinemment que Jack le serait également, et elle serait forcée de passer non pas 10 mais 25 minutes en compagnie de ce crétin sans nom.

Elle n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup, en quittant son dortoir quelques minutes plus tôt, trop occupée à fuir Sebastian Pitch, personne qu'elle haïssait encore plus, si toutefois cela était possible, que Jack et Hans réunis.

Pitch avait été son petit ami lors de sa cinquième année, et pour la durée de 2 jours, c'est à dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de quel type de connard il s'agissait.

En effet, une source anonyme l'avait informée que Pitch ne sortait avec elle que dans deux buts;

Coucher avec elle et blesser Jack Frost, pire ennemi de Sébastian depuis leur deuxième année.

Elsa avait rapidement fait abstraction de la deuxième information, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sortir avec le deuxième imbécile aurait pû blesser de quelconque façon le premier imbécile puisqu'il était de notoriété publique qu'ils se haïssaient.

Bref, le fait était que, depuis, Pitch la harcelait et prenait un malin plaisir à l'humilier publiquement en faisan circuler des rumeurs plus stupides les unes que les autres la concernant.

Qu'il était bon d'être aimé.

Elle se souvenait à présent parfaitement de la raison pour laquelle elle avait quitté son dortoir plus tôt que l'accoutumée. Entre Frostidiot et Pitch le pervers, elle préférait de loin le premier abrutit.

Une fois arrivée devant les cachots Elsa constata, avec horreur, qu'elle avait oublié son livre. Elle allait devoir supporter les jérémiades du Serpentard pendant 25 minutes, sans aucune échappatoire.

"-Bah alors blondie, on a oublié son bouquin ? Oops, bloquée toute seule avec moi pendant encore... Wow 35 minutes!

-20, prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités.

-Mais, se pourrait il que personne ne t'ai mise au courant ? Notre colle commence à 21 heures ce soir. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que Rogue m'avait demandé de te faire passer le message, mais je suppose que j'ai simplement oublié..."

Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd, cela ne faisait que 1minute et 45 secondes qu'elle était assise dans le couloir, et, déjà, elle regrettait d'être dans les sous-sols pour ne pas pouvoir le balancer par la fenêtre.

Elle ne pourrait vraiment pas tenir plus d'une demie heure s'il continuait de jacasser comme une poule. Ses ongles lui parurent soudainement incroyablement intéressant et Elsa préféra se concentrer sur ces derniers, regrettant de ne plus se souvenir du sort permettant de faire apparaître une lime à ongle.

"-On choisi de m'ignorer petite Serdaigle ? Ce n'est pas la décision la plus intelligente que tu es jamais prise.

-Fermes ta grande bouche de manipulateur le serpent, appartenir à une maison ne signifie pas adopter toutes ses caractéristiques.

-Et tu parles en tant que chapeauflou, ou ton petit discours pourrait s'adresser à n'importe qui ?"

Elsa soupira lourdement, elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle cela. Elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle, qu'à 11 ans, elle avait mené une véritable bataille mentale avec le choixpeau pour ne pas être envoyée à Gryffondor. Car elle savait pertinemment que cela serait la maison de sa sœur, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Or, Elsa ne pouvait se retrouver dans le même dortoir que sa sœur, elle ne voulait pas qu'Anna soit associée à elle. Elle pensait ainsi lui donner plus d'espace, de libertés, alors qu'elle ne faisait qu'agrandir l'immense trou dévorant son cœur.

A chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait ce choix, on lui rappelait sa terrible solitude. Et Elsa détestait cela.

Elle se força à retrouver un visage impassible pour répondre à Jack qui la fixait étrangement.

"-Non, c'est sûr que toi, par exemple, tu incarnes à la perfection l'image du serpent perfide que tu es.

-Je voulais aller à Serdaigle."

Il avait parlé si bas qu'Elsa cru qu'elle avait rêvé. Elle le regarda rapidement pour s'assurer de ce qu'il venait bien de dire et rencontra ses yeux aciers. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, elle en eu le souffle coupé. Puis, elle comprit, c'était la première fois qu'elle regardait Jack Frost dans les yeux.

"-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je voulais aller à Serdaigle, faire parti de ta maison. Mais j'ai à peine eu le temps de formuler ma requête que le choixpeau m'avait envoyé chez Serpentard. Un chapeauflou par cérémonie lui suffisait, apparemment.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait chez Serdaigle, le seul trait de créativité que je trouve chez toi, c'est quand il s'agit de me faire chier."

Elle avait lancé ça pour détendre l'atmosphère et fut donc plus que surprise de le voir tristement sourire, son regard toujours braqué sur elle.

"-Tu serais surprise."

Puis, il s'enferma dans un parfait silence jusqu'à la fin de leur retenue.

Jour 3 de la retenue, 20:15.

Elsa était encore en avance de 45 minutes, elle le savait. Et elle allait encore passer 45 minutes assise par terre, seule, dans un couloir en compagnie de Jack Frost. Elle le savait. Mais elle avait réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit Jack la veille toute la journée.

Elle avait presque attendu ce moment. Alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle serait en retard.

Juste avant le dernier tournant, elle fut prise d'une soudaine et minuscule boule au ventre. Juste assez grosse pour ce demander ce que cela signifiait, mais pas assez important pour a détourner des milliers de questions fulminant dans son esprit. Et, absolument chacune de ces questions concernaient Jack Frost.

Lorsqu'elle le vit assis en face d'où elle même se mettait tous les soirs depuis lundi, son éternel sweat bleu passé par dessus sa chemise, penché sur ce qui lui semblait être un carnet, Elsa eut un petit sourire en coin.

"-Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié que la retenue commençait dorénavant à 21 heures ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi tête en l'air...

-Pourquoi tu es en avance Frost?"

Cette question sembla le prendre au dépourvu. Il haussa son sourcil droit, signe d'incompréhension, sans répondre pour autant.

-J'aime bien être en avance, c'est tout."

Elsa retint très difficilement le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres.

Ce soir, se déroulait la plus grosse fête de Serpentard de l'année. Et merlin sait que Jack Frost adorait les soirées organisées par sa maison. Chose tout à fait normale d'ailleurs, elles étaient tout bonnement incroyables.

"-Oh, tu préfères être en avance qu'assister à la plus grosse soirée des Serpentard? Je ne te savais pas si studieux."

Le blond haussa évasivement les épaules, tout en gardant son petit sourire narquois.

"-Et toi ma chère Elsa, pourquoi es tu en avance ?

-Aussi surprenant que cela puisses te paraître, j'avais envie de te parler."

Pour le coup, Jack éclata franchement de rire, avant de mettre sa main en visière tout en faisant mine de regarder autour de lui.

"-Où sont les caméras et qu'avez vous fait d'Elsa Blake ?

-Les quoi ?

-Caméras, c'est un truc moldu. Bref, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais avoir de si passionnant à me dire ?

-Rien de bien précis, mais puisque qu'on à plus de 30 minutes à perdre, autant en profiter non ?

-Si tu veux..."

Rayonnante, elle pris place face à lui et croisa ses jambes pour se mettre en tailleur.

Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre pour éviter de l'attaquer tout de suite avec ses questions personnelles.

"-Tu peux me poser ta question tu sais..."

Il avait légèrement penché sa tête sur le côté et lui souriait doucement. Et là, d'un seul coup, sans préavis, Elsa se dit qu'elle le trouvait beau, beau à mourir. Comment et pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas remarqué plus tôt?

Avec ses cheveux blancs continuellement ébouriffés et ses yeux clairs, Jack Frost était beau à tomber.

Remerciant mentalement Merlin pour ne pas faire partir de ses filles rougissant pour un oui ou pour un non, elle décida de se reconcentrer sur le but premier de sa discussion.

"-Comment est-ce que tu connais l'existence des caméras ? Tu ne prends pourtant pas de cours sur l'étude des moldus...

-Je suis de sang-mêlé, mon père n'est pas un sorcier du coup j'ai toujours vécu entre sorciers et moldu.

-Et quand tu auras finis tes études, tu resteras dans le monde sorcier ?

-Je pense oui, ça fait 7 ans que je suis continuellement immergé dedans, je ne me vois pas vivre comme un moldu, en plus, j'envisage très sérieusement de poursuivre des études de médicomagie.

-Ah ouais ? C'est drôle, je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé poursuivre des études scientifiques.

-Ce n'est pas la branche de la magie que je préfère mais bon, il faut bien vivre de quelque chose non ?

-Oui, je suppose, mais, tu n'as pas une passion dans laquelle tu pourrais faire carrière ?"

Le sourire du blond se crispa un peu, avant d'être remplacé par son éternel rictus moqueur.

"-C'est bien beau d'espérer pouvoir vivre de ce que l'on aime, mais c'est pas très réalisable, naïve petite Elsa.

-Je ne suis pas naïve, grimaça-t-elle, contre son gré. Donc tu as bien une passion ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut être? Le Quidditch ?

-Négatif.

-Emmerder le monde ?

-J'avoue que c'est un de mes grands passe temps, mais non."

Elsa réfléchi quelques instants, et le carnet avec lequel elle l'avait vu en arrivant lui revint en mémoire.

"-Tu écris ?

-Non plus.

-Tu dessines?"

Silence.

"-Ah j'ai trouvé! Tu dessines! C'est ce que tu faisais quand je suis arrivée n'est-ce pas ?

-Perspicace la Blake.

-Je peux voir ?

-Je ne savais pas que nous en étions si loin dans notre relation..."

Elsa leva les yeux au ciel, on ne changerai jamais Jack Frost.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à abandonner l'idée de voir ses dessins, il lui tendis son carnet.

Au fur et à mesure des pages, Elsa découvrit que le dessin n'était pas juste la passion de Jack, c'était un véritable don.

Il dessinait majoritairement des portraits; femmes, hommes, créatures magiques, tout y passait. Pourtant, ils ne semblaient jamais inspirés de personnes réelles, ou alors, il ne dessinait qu'en dehors de Poudlard.

A part le dernier.

C'était celui qu'il finissait quand elle était arrivé, il représentait une jeune fille dont les cheveux ondulés tombaient au niveau de ses reins. Ses traits étaient représentés à la perfection, jusqu'à l'éclat habitant ses yeux. Un doux sourire venait étirer ses lèvres et une de ses mains, terminées par de longs doigts fins, replaçaient une de ses mèches derrière son oreille droite.

Jack Frost l'avait dessinée. Elle, Elsa Blake. Celle qu'il avait passée 7 années à enquiquiner, celle que personne ne remarquait, celle qui le détestait. Elle était la seule personne réelle qu'il avait représentée dans son carnet.

La gorge nouée, Elsa releva les yeux vers Jack, qui semblait guetter sa réaction.

"-Tu... Tu m'as dessinée.

-Je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça alors, si tu as réussis à te reconnaître.

-Arrêtes, c'est magnifique, je n'ai jamais été aussi belle. Enfin, tous tes dessins sont magnifiques hein, ne te méprend pas.

-Hey, relax, je trouve que c'est mon meilleur, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi je trouve que c'est mon meilleur dessin ? T'as des questions vachement curieuse toi...

-Pourquoi tu m'as dessinée, moi ? Parmi toutes les filles qu'il y a dans cette foutue école, pourquoi moi ? Tu m'as observée pendant combien de temps pour obtenir ce résultat là hein ? T'es quel genre de sociopathe ?"

Elsa ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était autant en colère, pas plus qu'elle ne savait pourquoi elle criait. Elle aurait du être heureuse de ne pas être totalement passée inaperçue, que quelqu'un la remarque et lui porte assez d'attention pour la dessiner.

Alors pourquoi elle lui criait dessus ? Aucune idée, elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Et pourquoi elle pleurait ? Mystère total.

Jack se mit à sa hauteur et l'attrapa par les épaules, la forçant à lever les yeux pour croiser son regard.

"-Écoute Elsa, je suis désolé ok ? Si j'avais su que tu te mettrais dans un état pareil, je ne t'aurais jamais dessiné. Aller calmes toi, arrête de pleurer."

Il essuya ses larmes avec son pouces puis, contre toute attente, l'attira contre lui.

Une fois que les larmes d'Elsa se furent changées en reniflement il lui murmura à l'oreille.

"-Rentre dans ton dortoir et couches toi. Je dirai à Rogue que tu es malade ok ?"

Elle acquiesça doucement pendant qu'il se détachait complètement d'elle.

C'est dans un état second qu'elle atteint son dortoir, et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle fut dans son lit qu'Elsa se rendit compte qu'elle tenait encore le carnet de Jack à la main.

Le lendemain, elle resta toute la journée au lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de descendre à la grande salle pour manger.

Les yeux fixant le plafond et ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, Elsa réfléchissait.

Elle réfléchissait à la raison pour laquelle elle avait réagi de cette manière la veille.

Le dessin de Jack lui avait fait plaisir. Elle avait aimé le fait qu'il fasse assez attention à elle pour pouvoir la reproduire au millimètre près. Elle avait aimé le fait qu'il le fasse de son plein gré. Mais cela l'avait effrayé. Toute cette attention lui avait fait peur.

Depuis qu'elle avait perdue ses parents à l'âge de 10 ans, Elsa s'était complètement renfermée sur elle même, minimisant les contact avec l'extérieur. Plus personne n'était au courant de l'existence de son don. Plus personne n'était là pour la protéger d'elle même, ni pour protéger Anna. Alors elle avait vécue dans la peur constante, la peur de blesser autrui, la peur d'être rejeté si quelqu'un découvrait ce qu'elle employait à cacher au plus profond de son être.

Elle s'y employa avec tellement de force qu'elle s'enferma dans son monde entouré de barrières, plus impénétrables et indestructibles les unes que les autres. Et personne ne s'approcha assez d'elle pour emplir le trou qu'elle avait à la place du cœur. Personne ne fut assez présent pour elle pour lui faire oublier tout ce qu'elle avait vécue, pour lui faire baisser sa garde.

Personne, à part Jack.

En seulement trois jours, elle avait plus parlé avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui en l'espace de 7 ans. Elle ne s'était pas confiée, mais elle avait eu l'impression qu'il la connaissait déjà. Qu'il savait déjà qu'elle ne s'appelait pas réellement Elsa Blake, mais Elsa d'Arendelle, la fille dont les parents avaient été torturés puis tués par Voldemort, qui convoitait le pouvoir qu'elle possédait.

Celui de contrôler la glace aussi froide que son cœur.

Oui, elle avait eut l'impression que Jack savait tout cela, mais que ça ne comptait pas à ses yeux.

Il ne s'était pas intéressé à son histoire, à son passé. Il ne la regardait pas comme une petite chose fragile possédant un don trop puissant pour elle.

Non, il la regardait comme Elsa, et cela avait réussi à la toucher.

Elle avait baisser sa garde, momentanément détruit ses barrières. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il y avait de conséquences.

Elle pensait, qu'une fois cette stupide semaine passée, une fois qu'elle ne le verrait plus chaque soir pour la colle, ils ne se parleraient plus jamais de leur vie.

Mais le dessin lui avait prouvé que Jack faisait attention à elle depuis trop longtemps. Il fallait plus de trois jours pour aussi bien mémoriser les traits d'un visage.

Mais la chose qui la terrifiait le plus, c'est qu'elle voulait continuer de le voir. Elle voulait qu'il continue de lui lancer des pics, qu'il continue de lui sourire, elle voulait en savoir plus à son sujet. Elle voulait continuer d'oublier son passé grâce à lui. Elle voulait continuer de profiter du présent grâce à lui. Jack Frost était la première personne à lui avoir permis de se sentir vivante depuis longtemps, et elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

Ce n'était pas contre lui qu'elle s'était énervée la veille, c'était contre elle même. Pour avoir été aussi stupide et aveugle.

Jour 5 de la colle.

Jack avait toujours été fasciné par Elsa Blake.

Et ce, depuis l'instant ou elle s'était assise sur le tabouret pour ne se relever ue 9 longues minutes plus tard et être envoyée à Serdaigle.

Peu à peu, cependant, cette fascination inexpliquée, qui faisait qu'il l'observait au détour de chaque couloirs ce transforma en quelque chose de plus fort.

Quelque chose qui le poussait quasiment toujours à lui laisser attraper le vif d'or lors des matchs Serpentard/Serdaigle.

Quelque chose qui l'obligeait à la taquiner dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Quelque chose qui lui fit écrire ce mot, en cinquième année, pour l'informer des véritables intentions de Pitch.

Quelque chose le convaincu que prendre 5 jours de colle en compagnie de Rogue était mille fois mieux que de la laisser seule en face de Hans.

Quelque chose qui le rendait jaloux et protecteur envers elle.

Et cette chose, il ne le découvrit que bien plus tard, était appelé l'amour.

Il était tombé amoureux d'Elsa Blake.

Et elle ne l'aimait pas.

Il le savait à présent. Il l'avait vu à la façon dont elle avait réagi quand elle avait vu son dessin. Mais, contre toute attente, il s'en fichait. Il se contenterait de la regarder de loin, de profiter d'elle jusqu'à la fin de Poudlard. Il s'était fixé cette limite. Quand il quitterait Poudlard, il laisserait son amour pour Elsa derrière lui.

Mais, jusque là, il avait le temps.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle de Rogue le dernier soir de sa retenue, il ne fut pas surprit de na pas voir Elsa.

Celle-ci était absente depuis deux jours et il n'espérait même plus qu'elle vienne ce soir pour sa retenue. Qui ferait ça ?

Alors, quand sa voix fluette retenti dans son dos, il crut presque défaillir.

"-Jack?"

Elle venait de répéter son prénom, doucement, comme si elle avait peur de le brusquer.

Il se retourna doucement et tomba nez à nez avec son regard bleu.

"-Je... Je tenais à m'excuser pour ma réaction excessive il y a deux jours.

-Non, je comprends, c'était déplacé de ma part et...

-Si tu pouvais éviter de m'interrompre, ce serait très sympas de ta part. Je ne pense pas que tu sois un socipathe, et je m'en fiche que tu m'es observée.

-Elsa...

-Non mais laisse moi finir à la fin bordel! Je pense vraiment que tu devrais te lancer dans un carrière de dessinateur, tu es très doué!

-Je...

-Mais c'est pas possible à la fin, il va pas me laisser finir... Bref, je voulais aussi te dire que tu n'es pas aussi insuportable que ce que je pensais. Tu es même quelqu'un de surprenament agréable, et je ne serai pas contre l'idée qu'on continue à se voir quand toute cette histoire de retenue sera terminée.

-Elsa, je t'aime."

Un grand blanc tomba dans le couloir. Jack ferma les yeux.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je viens de dire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ma tête ? Bravo Jack, t'avais peut être une chance d'être avec elle, mais maintenant c'est clairement mort!

Toutes ses pensées se stoppèrent quand il senti Elsa poser sa main sur sa joue.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'elle se tenait à peine à quelques centimètres de lui puis son coeur fit carrément un looping quand elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Tout n'était peut être pas perdu finalement.


	2. Si nous nous étions aimé

En attendant que son fiancé daigne bien de la rejoindre, Anna lissa sa jupe avec attention.  
Elle regrettait un peu d'avoir pris son châle avec elle, car le soleil, qui tapait directement sur son dos, était une source de chaleur amplement suffisante pour elle.  
Elle retint un petit rire quand le blond la rejoint enfin et s'assit sur le banc, à ses côtés, en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui.  
"-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ?  
-Désolé, c'est juste que M. Beauvois est plus dur à semer que ce que j'aurai pensé.  
-Ne me dis pas que tu as ENCORE fui ton cours de géographie ?  
-Puisqu'on ne se voit qu'aux heures qui arrangent mademoiselle, il faut bien que je fasse des sacrifices..  
-Oui, et je suis certaine que celui-là te fend le cœur.  
-Tu n'as pas idée."  
Ils eurent tout deux un petit rire avant de laisser le silence les gagner à nouveau.  
Le jeune homme assit à ses côtés passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il tentait de lui dire quelque chose, sans savoir comment formuler sa phrase.  
Anna avait depuis longtemps appris à décrypter chacun de ses gestes.  
Il faut dire que, même si au premier regard, Jack Frost paraissait sûr de lui et prétentieux au possible, il ne parlait qu'aux personnes qu'il appréciait et pour qui il avait un tant soit peu de respect. Et, même à ce niveau-là, il n'était pas très à l'aise quand il s'agissait de traduire ses pensées à voix haute.  
Mais, en temps que meilleure amie, Anna se devait de connaître ses mimiques par cœur.  
Tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil discret, la rousse se fit la réflexion, qu'après tout, elle aurait très bien pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Avec sa grande taille, son sourire charmeur et ses immenses yeux bleus, Jack Frost avait tout pour plaire. Et tomber amoureuse de lui aurait facilité beaucoup de choses.  
Mais cela n'avait jamais été le cas.  
L'amour l'avait enchainée à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un avec qui elle ne pourrait pourtant jamais avoir de relation.  
Elle avait rencontré Kristoff, le fournisseur de glace du palais, alors qu'elle s'était totalement perdue en forêt. Elle était sortie avec son cheval, mais cet idiot avait eu peur d'un petit lapin ayant surgi devant eux, nan mais sérieusement, qui a peur des lapins ? Et avait prit ses jambes à son cou, la faisant tomber dans une flaque d'eau par la même occasion.  
Kristoff l'avait retrouvée ainsi, et il ne s'était pas douté qu'elle était l'héritière du royaume.

Et ils s'étaient revus, après cela.  
Puis, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, Anna était tombée amoureuse.  
Oh, décidément, tout aurait été bien plus simple si elle aimait Jack.  
Pourtant, elle ne se plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Elle aurait très bien pu être promise à un vieux croulant, ou encore pire, un homme qui ne l'aurait considéré que comme un objet.  
Alors que Jack, qui était au courant de tout, l'aidait comme il le pouvait, il s'arrangeait pour faire croire qu'ils allaient se promener tous les deux quand elle partait voir Kristoff en secret, et il l'empêchait de se sentir seule.  
La voyant l'observer ainsi, Jack eut un sourire goguenard.  
"-Hey Anna, je sais que tu m'aimes mais..."  
Son regard se voile.  
Mais.  
Mais lui aussi aimait quelqu'un.  
Jack ne le lui avait jamais avoué, mais Anna le savait, elle en était persuadée. Son meilleur ami était lui aussi prisonnier d'un amour impossible.  
Comment pouvait-elle en être aussi certaine ? Il lui suffisait de l'entendre parler d'elle.  
Jack avait toujours eut beaucoup de conquêtes, les filles étaient toutes à ses pieds, profitant du fait qu'il n'était pas encore marié pour tenter leur chance. Mais Jack ne parlait jamais d'elles, il les oubliait aussitôt que leur aventure d'une nuit était terminée.  
Mais il y en avait une qui sortait du lot.  
Une dont Jack pouvait parler pendant des heures sans que l'étincelle abritant ses yeux ne faiblisse, ne s'éteigne.  
Anna voyait bien ses yeux se perdre dans le vague, un doux sourire plaqué sur les lèvres quand il pensait à elle.  
Et pourtant, Anna n'avait jamais eu de nom. Au début, elle avait pris ça comme une trahison, comme la preuve qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais elle s'était rapidement rendu compte que s'il ne lui disait rien, ce n'était pas par choix, mais par obligation.  
Puis Anna pensa à cette jeune femme, cette ombre mystérieuse qui occupait le cœur de son ami. Et elle ne pouvait imaginer à quel point elle l'aimait. Pour rester cachée, savoir qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être avec l'homme qu'elle aime, car il était promis à une autre, sans pour autant renoncer à l'élu de son cœur. Jack lui avait un jour dit que si elle voulait un enfant avec Kris, il pourrait prétendre que celui-ci soit le sien. Que cela ne le dérangeait pas.  
Jack la faisait passer avant la femme qu'il aimait, et cette dernière l'acceptait.  
"-Arrête d'essayer de m'analyser, c'est très fatiguant.  
-Je n'ai nullement besoin de t'analyser, je te connais déjà par cœur.  
-Bien sûr.  
-Tu ne devrais pas rentrer, au fait ? On doit te chercher partout.  
-Non, mes parents sont tout deux absents et Elsa doit s'être réfugiée quelque part pour lire ou faire, je ne sais quoi.  
-Tient, en parlant d'elle, je me suis toujours demandé, et ne le prends pas mal hein, mais, elle est la plus âgée de vous deux, pourquoi n'est-elle pas mariée ? Pourquoi est-ce toi l'héritière ?  
-Elsa est ma sœur adoptive. Ce n'est pas la fille biologique de mes parents. En fait, après deux ans de mariage, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à avoir d'enfants, alors ils se sont décidé à adopter, et ils ont choisi Elsa. Elle avait un peu plus d'un an.  
Quelques mois plus tard, ma mère est tombée enceinte, et je suis arrivée. Ils l'aiment comme leur propre fille, ne te méprends pas, mais d'un point de vue légale, je suis leur fille. Du coup, elle leur a demandé la permission de ne se marier qu'avec quelqu'un qu'elle aurait choisi."  
Jack hocha doucement de la tête et le silence se réinstalla. Mais il fut de courte durée, interrompu, une nouvelle fois, par Anna.  
"-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ?  
-Je... Je ne peux pas, tu le sais très bien An'...  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que... Tu la connais. Tu la connais mieux que personne."  
Les yeux de la rousse s'écarquillèrent, elle la connaissait ? Mieux que personne ? Mais...  
Et, soudain, tout s'éclaira. Anna compris tout. Les regards, les mystérieuses disparitions de Jack qui ne semblait pourtant jamais quitter l'enceinte du château, chaque repas officiel où ils s'arrangeaient pour être toujours assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains qui disparaissaient parfois sous la table et ses joues roses, à lui. Son éloignement, à elle, le fait qu'elles ne se parlaient plus que très rarement. Elle pensait qu'Anna aimait Jack. Ce dernier ne lui avait sans doute pas dit la vérité, à propos de Kristoff. Il l'avait fait passer avant, comme d'habitude. Et elle n'avait jamais pu se confier à Anna, de peur de la blesser.  
La jeune fille se sentit soudain à la fois honteuse et affreusement triste.  
Elle aurait dû le remarquer avant! Cela crevait tellement les yeux. Elle aurait dû demander à ses parents d'annuler le mariage! Elle aurait dû faire quelque chose pour lui, qui avait tout sacrifier pour elle.  
Et, à présent, ils ne pourraient jamais être heureux, ensembles. Elle se tourna vers Jack, qui, les yeux remplis de larmes, contemplait le ciel.  
"-Oh Jack je..."  
Il se tourna vers elle, une larme solitaire ayant commencé sa descente le long de sa joue, et menaçant d'être rejointe par une centaine d'autres.  
La tristesse qu'elle lut dans son regard ne fut comparable à aucune autre. Il lui attrapa la main alors qu'elle-même se sentait engloutit par les larmes et prononça, d'une voix si faible qu'elle crut tout d'abord avoir rêvée, la phrase qui fit écho aux pensées qu'elle avait euent, quelques instants plus tôt.  
"-Tout aurait été plus simple si nous nous étions aimés, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Elle hocha piteusement de la tête avant d'elle aussi porter son regard en direction de la voûte céleste.  
Oui, tout aurait été plus simple.  
Mais tout aurait-il été aussi beau ? Elle en doutait. Et, aujourd'hui, la beauté était la seule chose encore capable de mettre un Homme à genoux.


	3. Avec tout mon amour, Elsa

**Réponses aux reviews**  
 **Mly:** Alors déjà tu es ma première review donc merci énormément! Ensuite, désolée que le dernier chapitre t'ai paru aussi triste, je te promet que je me rattraperai! Et pour le nom de famille D'Anna et d'Elsa, c'est un pur hasard, je voulais un nom qui est une sonorité française haha x) J'espère que tu apprécieras le chapitre suivant ;)

 _"Cher Jack,_  
 _Je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment entamer une lettre, comme tu auras pu le remarquer à de maintes reprises._  
 _Il y a exactement 20 ans, la guerre qui a fait trembler le monde pendant 5 longues années se terminaient._  
 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a fallu si longtemps pour parvenir à t'écrire, pour parvenir, enfin, à coucher les mots que j'aurais voulu te dire il y a si longtemps._  
 _Peut-être parce que les prononcer aurait rendu tout cela tellement plus réel, tellement plus impossible, et que j'avais toujours besoin de me raccrocher à un rêve pour oublier plus facilement tout ce que j'ai perdu. Toi compris._  
 _Je t'aime Jack._  
 _Je t'aime, en secret, depuis plus de 20 ans._  
 _Les gens ne cessent de dire que cela me tue à petit feu, je préfère penser que c'est ce qui m'a donné la force de me battre pendant la guerre, et ce qui me garde en vie chaque jour._  
 _Anna est allée sur la tombe de Kristoff avec ses enfants aujourd'hui, et moi, je suis dans un petit bureau sombre, t'écrivant cette lettre._  
 _Je n'ai plus personne à pleurer, à part toi, mon amour._  
 _Je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un la recevra un jour, je n'ai que l'adresse que tu m'avais donnée, il y a si longtemps._  
 _Je ne sais même pas si tu es encore en vie, je me souviens parfaitement avoir lu ton nom dans le journal, aux côtés d'innombrables autres victimes de la guerre. Mais peut-être que tu as simplement choisi de disparaître, comme moi._  
 _Bien que je l'aie conservé, je n'ai jamais réussi à jouer ton morceau en entier, la dernière note me semble toujours impossible, peut être parce que je ne peux que l'associer avec ton départ, avec la fin de notre histoire. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir d'enregistrement de toi, jouant, j'avais l'impression de retomber amoureuse de toi à chaque fois que tes doigts effleuraient les touches du piano._  
 _Quand tu en as joué pour la première fois, je me suis demandé si un intrus n'avait pas pénétré chez nous, tant il me semblait impossible que ce soit toi, l'officier allemand que nous avions été forcées d'accueillir, toi l'officier que je détestais avec tant d'application alors que je ne t'avais jamais parlé. La musique m'a révélé ton véritable visage, mon amour. Et tu m'as appris que, même l'homme qui pouvait sembler être le plus grand monstre que dieu ait jamais crée pouvait se révéler être le plus humain de tous les mortels._  
 _Je ne veux pas te mentir. J'ai essayé de t'oublier, plus de fois que je ne pourrais compter._  
 _J'ai essayé d'oublier tout le monde pour tout te dire. Oublier tout ce qui me ramenait à ces cinq années de terreurs._  
 _Et j'ai réussi à vrai dire, j'ai réussi pour tout ._  
 _Sauf pour toi._  
 _Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'il y avait une chose qui me ramenait vers toi._  
 _La musique._  
 _La musique me ramène toujours, systématiquement et inlassablement vers toi._  
 _Avec tout mon amour,_  
 _Elsa."_  
Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en caressant du bout des doigts les nombreuses larmes qui avaient imprégné la lettre.  
Qui était ce Jack à qui la lettre s'adressait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.  
Cela faisait 5 ans qu'il habitait ici et jamais personne ne portant ce prénom ne s'était présenté à sa porte.  
Tout en haussant les épaules, il jeta le courrier à la poubelle, sûrement une erreur.


End file.
